


LIE

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: Lost Series [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Swearing, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Its been 7 months since a battle that nearly almost broke Rae and Jungkook's relationship apart, and they have been trying to get through it together. But, when a sickly like virus goes around, that kills people, will this finally break up the two who have always been with each other through thick and thin?





	1. 1: 30 Days Without An Accident

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**7 MONTHS LATER:**

**I was going down the path to the crops to see Dad, and Jungkook working on the crops and I smile softly, at how my now husband, working on the crops with my Dad and such, cause Yoongi told me, how much Jungkook HATED working back on Hershel's farm**

**"Hey, babe." Jungkook greets and I kiss him softly**

**"You didn't wake me up." I hear Carl say as he walked down the path and I smile softly**

**"'Cause I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight." Dad told Carl, and they both looked at the pig pen**

**"What's up with Violet?" Carl asked and I sigh**

**"Carl, I told you not to name them. They're not piglets anymore. They're food." I say and Carl sighed**

**"I just thought, you know, until... Okay, sorry." Carl told me, and I sighed again  
**

**"I don't know what's going on with her. Could be sick, could be nothing. Feel better, Violet." Dad says and Carl smiled a little "Come on, let's get to it." Dad says and I sigh as I remembered I was going on the run**

**"Shit, uh, I'm going on the run with Daryl, Jae, Yoongi, and them." I say and Jungkook and Dad looked over**

**"You go ahead, as long as I got your husband working on this, we're fine." Dad told me and I nodded and I started to run back up the hill to the guys going on the run**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was getting my stuff ready I see Brian walk up to Marissa and she kisses him and such and I grimace a little, here's the thing Marissa is 15 and Brian is like 18, but who cares, I mean there is no laws anymore, since the world is gone, but I just find it a little weird, since they basically knew nothing about each other and they ended up together.... well I guess that's how mine and Jungkook's relationship went, we knew nothing about each other, and one year later, we're married. Brian started helping Marissa with the stuff, and I see Beth walk over and she kisses Zach**

**"What's up?" She asked**

**"Well, the council pulled back everyone on the coal crew from going on the run. They're shorthanded right now. I figured I'd step up to help, go with 'em. Just, you know, wanted to make sure that I saw you before." Zach told her**

**"Okay." She says flatly and I snicker**

**"I just-- 'cause, you know, it's dangerous going out there." He told her**

**"I know." She says and she kissed his cheek and started walking off**

**"Okay, are you gonna say good-bye?" Zach asked**

**"Nope." She says and I laugh**

**"It's like a damn romance novel." Yoongi complained and I laugh**

**"You're just mad, because you can't find love in the apocalypse." I told him and he looked over at me**

**"You wanna go there, Raelee?" He asked me and I laugh**

**"Yoongi, I just did." I say to him and he rolled his eyes**

**"Hey. I'd like to start pulling my weight around here." I hear Bob say  
**

**"Bob, it's only been a week." Sasha says to him**

**"That's a week worth of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep." Bob told her**

**"You were out on your own when Daryl and Jin found you. I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team." Sasha told him**

**"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Jin says**

**"You know he was a medic in the Army." Jimin says and Bob looks over at him and back over at Sasha**

**"You a hell of a tough sell. You know that?" Bob asked her and she sighs**

**"Okay." Sasha told him**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**Me, Carl, Brian, and Patrick were walking around the fields, and we saw the little kids at the fence talking to the walkers... and what makes it weird... well weirder, is that they're naming them too**

**"You're naming them?" Carl asked confused**

**"Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should." Mika says**

**"They had names when they were alive. They're dead now." Brian says to her**

**"No, they're not. They're just different." Lizzie says and I scoff**

**"What the hell are you talking about? Okay, they don't talk. They don't think. They eat people. They kill people." I snap at her**

**"People kill people. They still have names." Lizzie snapped back at me and I scoff**

**"Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that?" I ask her**

**"Yeah, I have." She told me**

**"They're not people and they're not pets. Don't name them." I demand in a stern voice**

**"We're supposed to go read. Come on." Lizzie says and they walk off but Mika stays back a little and looks at Brian and Patrick**

**"You guys coming to story time tonight?" Mika asked them and I look over at Brian and Brian looked down at the ground**

**"Uh, yeah." Patrick says**

**"See you then." Mika says and walked off, and me and Carl look at the two boys**

**"I go sometimes. I'm immature. You two wouldn't dig it. It's for kids. I'm gonna head up there, too. I'll catch you later, young sir and young lady." Patrick told Carl and me and left**

**"Yep." Carl says, and Brian looked over at me**

**"Well, I'm gonna go too, look for Sungjin and Dowoon, I'll see you later, babe." He says and kisses me quickly and he walked off, and I sighed**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it at the Big Spot, the store that Daryl and Yoongi wanted us to check out, and I saw that there were fences up near the store**

**"Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs." Yoongi says**

**"So they all just left?" Bob asked**

**"Give a listen." Jae says, and there was music playing**

**"You drew 'em out." Michonne says**

**"Put a boom box out there three days ago." Sasha says**

**"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn says**

**"All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." Daryl says as we started looking around the place**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It turns out there is walkers inside the store so, Daryl pounds his elbow against the glass window of the store and waits a second**

**"Just give it a second." Daryl says and I nodded**

**"Okay, I think I got it." Zach says**

**"Got what?" Michonne asked**

**"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Zach says and I chuckle**

**"He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks." Daryl says and I laugh**

**"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day." Zach says and Daryl sighs**

**"Alright, shoot." Daryl told him**

**"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of... surly. Big swing here. Homicide cop." Zach says and Me and Michonne just busted out laughing**

**"What's so funny?" Daryl asked both of us**

**"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." I say to him**

**"Actually, the man's right. Undercover." Daryl told me and I widened my eyes**

**"Come on, really?" Zach asked**

**"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" Daryl says**

**"Dude, come on, really?" Zach asked again and Daryl looked at him with a glare "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess." Zach says**

**"Yeah, you keep doing that." Daryl says and then the walker bangs against the window**

**"We're gonna do this, Detective?" I ask, trying to hold back a laugh**

**"Let's do it." Daryl says and we walked in and killed the walkers, that were in the store and we dragged them out, so we can make sure there was no walkers inside**

**"All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?" Jimin asked**

**"Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?" Jin asked Jimin and Jimin chuckled**

**"You had a few years before I was born." He told Jin and we walked inside the store**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was looking around the aisles and I saw there was some books, that Marissa might be interested in, and I hear something fall and a scream, and I stopped what I was doing and I ran over to the noise**

**"You all right? You cut or something?" I ask him**

**"No, but my foot is caught." He told me and I nodded, and I see Jin, Jimin, Zach, and Daryl walk over to me**

**"All right. He's just caught. Come on, help me up." I told them and they nod and went to help me with one of the shelves**

**"What happened?" I hear Jae ask**

**"Everyone's all right. We're over in wine and beer." Jin says, and Jae comes over to us**

**"I was moving fast, man. I drove right into the drinks." Bob told Jae**

**"Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way..." Jae says but he got cut off by a walker falling through the ceiling with it's guts hanging out**

**"Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." Glenn says**

**"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there." Jimin says**

**"We'll get the others." Michonne says but then more walkers fell through the ceiling left and right, and I widened my eyes**

**"Raelee!" I hear Yoongi yell and I look over and I moved out of the way so a walker doesn't fall on me or bite me.... well it wouldn't matter anyway, since I'm immune**

**"This place is falling apart, we need to get the fuck out of here!" I yell as the store was starting to get filled with walkers, and I ran up and stood up on some boxes of beer, and I heard creaking and I look up to see a helicopter about to fall down through the roof "Shit." I say, and I started shooting some walkers**

**"Raelee, go!" Glenn yells and I jumped off the boxes before the helicopter could fall... well it didn't fall yet**

**"Let's get, Bob!" Jae yells, as he was shooting at some walkers and I look over to see a walker near the shelf where Bob was, and I drag it out away from him and I stomp on it's head, and Daryl and Zach help Bob out from underneath the shelf, and the ceiling started to fall apart and come down, and I hear Zach yell and I turn around and I saw he was being ripped apart by walkers**

**"Zach!" Glenn yells**

**"Go! Go!" Daryl yells as I heard that the whole building was starting to fall apart, and we started to run as fast as we could as I felt the ground shake beneath me, as I know the building was falling apart**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**Me and Carl decided to check story time out, so we snuck in as I saw that Carol was reading to the kids**

**""The children fastened their eyes upon their bit of candle and watched it melt slowly and pitilessly away. Saw the half inch of wick stand alone at last. Saw the feeble flame rise and fall. Climb the thin tower of smoke. Linger at its top a moment and then..."" She says and she stopped as the adult walked out of the room**

**"Ma'am, should I take watch now?" Luke asked**

**"Yes, Luke, you do that." Carol says and Luke ran out of the room**

**"Today...we are talking about knives-- how to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they could save your life." Carol says**

**"Ma'am, may I be dismissed?" Patrick asked**

**"What is it?" She asked him**

**"I'm not feeling very well." He told her**

**"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight through it. What if you wind up out there alone? You just give up because you're feeling bad?" She asked him and he shook his head**

**"No, it's just I don't want to yack on somebody." He told her**

**"Go." Carol says to him and Patrick ran off** **"Okay, today we're gonna learn how to hold a knife, how to stab and slash and where to aim for." Carol says and she looked over and saw me and Carl and I sigh, so this "story time" is basically Carol teaching kids how to defend themselves "Please, don't tell your father." She told Carl, and he basically just ran out of the library**

**"Carl!" I call out, and I look over at Carol and I sigh**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**"Daryl's telling Beth. There's nothing else to do." I tell Jungkook as he sat on the bed in our cell**

**"Maggie'll go check on her, she'll be okay." Jungkook says and I sigh, should I tell Jungkook? Should I not? I mean, screw it, he's my husband after all**

**"Jungkook, I'm pregnant." I announce and he looks over at me**

**"Oh, my God." He says as he puts his hands around my waist as I stood in front of him "Raelee, you know you could've been killed out there." He scolds and I sigh**

**"I didn't want to, but I chose to. We can have lives here, Jungkook." I say to him**

**"How can you say that after today? After Lori?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Because I don't want to be afraid of being alive." I tell him**

**"Being afraid is what's kept us alive." He says and I shook my head**

**"No. It's how we kept breathing." I say to him, and I sigh and I sit down next to him, and he puts his arm around my shoulder**

**"I can't believe, I'm gonna be a dad." He says and I chuckle**

**"I can't believe, I'm gonna be a mother, let's just hope he or she is as lucky as both of it's parents." I say to him and he nods and planted a kiss on my head, and I smile as I leaned into his touch, so I guess this gonna be the start of me and Jungkook's family.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of lie!!!!!**

**This book is gonna be short like 20 chapters!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SUNDAY MARCH 31ST**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**

 


	2. 2: Infected

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I woke up to an alarm going off, at like 6:00 in the morning, and I groan softly.... I don't want to get up. After what happened yesterday, I don't really have the strength to get up right now.**

**"Wakey wakey." I hear Jungkook say and I turn over to face him and I smile**

**"You say that again, and I'll kill you." I say to him and he snickers**

**"Yes ma'am." He says and I sigh**

**"Come on, let's go help Dad and Carl, they probably need it." I say and he nods, and I get up from the bed, and I walk out of my cell, with Jungkook following me and I started to walk out of the cell block and I felt the warm, but a little cold, sun beat down on my skin**

**"Finally, it's like waiting for turtles." Carl says and I roll my eyes**

**"Shut it." I say to him and he laughs,**

**"Cut it out, you two." Dad says and we started to walk down the path, and we see Michonne taking the horse out of it's pen, and I knew she was going on a run**

**"Careful out there." Dad says**

**"Always am. Any requests? Books? Comics? Some stale M &Ms?" She asked and I chuckle**

**"You're the one that likes stale M &Ms." Carl told her and I smile**

**"Then I'll definitely looking for some. I'll look for some stuff you like, too. Why don't you wear your hat anymore?" She asked Carl**

**"It's not a farming hat. See you soon?" Carl asked**

**"Pretty soon." She told him, and we went over to the crops, and me, Jungkook, and Dad started picking some stuff for the pigs so they can eat, and all I heard was walkers growling by the fence, and I sigh 'Hoseok, Namjoon, and Tae, need to get back out there and clear out some of them walkers.' I thought**

**"They only took out one cluster yesterday. Probably gonna need more people today. Maybe we could help." Carl says to Dad and I look over at him**

**"I got other plans involving dirt and cucumbers and keeping people fed." Dad told him**

**"Well, if you don't want to, maybe I could. Could I?" Carl asked and Dad looked at him and stood up**

**"We have other plans. That's what I should have said." Dad told Carl and went over to the pig pen**

**"Dad." I say and I walk over to him as he was giving the pigs the food**

**"Dad... I'm sorry. I've been trying." Carl apologized, Carl has been trying to pull his act together after the new people have been brought in, and it's actually a miracle that he's trying**

**"Yeah, I know. And I'm proud." Dad told him**

**"Dad, when can I have my gun back?" Carl asked him and I look over**

**"Worms will give them some extra protein." Dad told him completely avoiding Carl's question and I sigh, then I hear gunshots that was coming from the prison 'What the hell?' I thought "Stay close, guys." Dad told us and we walked out of the pen, and I see Maggie who was up in the guard tower**

**"Cell block?!" She yelled**

**"I don't know!" I yelled and Dad looks over at Carl**

**"Get in the tower with Maggie. Don't argue, go!" He told Carl and he started running back to the prison and so did I ignoring the yells coming from Jungkook**

**"Walkers in D!" Tae yelled, and I widened my eyes 'Oh my god' I thought**

**"What about C?" Dad asked, and I saw Jae, Wonpil, Sasha, Daryl, Yoongi, Jin, and Sungjin run up**

**"Clear. We locked the gates to the tombs. Hershel's on guard." Sungjin says**

**"It ain't a breach." Yoongi says, as they started to run to Cell Block D**

**"We followed the plan!" Jae exclaimed and I followed them inside Cell Block D**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran into Cell Block D, and I was invited with gunshots and walkers, so I took my gun out of my pocket and I started shooting the walkers and saving the kids from nearly getting bit, and I saw Brian stabbing a walker in the eye, and I see Marissa running in, ducking from a walkers hold by shooting it in the eye**

**"Brian!" She yelled and he ran up to her and hugged her** **"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded**

**"Yeah." He told her and she kissed him, and it seems like we got all of the walkers and I sigh**

**"Check all of 'em-- every cell." Dad says, to see if there's any stragglers in the cells and I went up the stairs and I started checking the cells, and then all of a sudden a walker popped out and jumped on me**

**"Help!" I yell and Yoongi looked over**

**"Down!" He yelled and he shot the walker with his gun and the walker fell to the ground and I sigh "You okay?" Yoongi asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say, and we went to see who that walker that attacked me was, and I frown as I realize it was Carl's friend, "Oh, it's Patrick." I say**

**"That's all of them." Daryl says and I sigh and we went around putting anybody who was bit and dead down, so they won't turn and I went back upstairs and I saw Charlie walk up to his cell door, and I grab my knife and I stab him in the head and I open the door to his cell, and I see Dr. S, Dad, Daryl, Yoongi, Jae, Bob, and Hershel walk in with me**

**"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Dad said after checking Charlie**

**"Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration." Dr. S says**

**"Choked to death on his blood," Jae says** **"Caused those trails down his face." He continued**

**"I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences." Dad says and I looked over at him**

**"I saw them on Patrick too." I say to him**

**"They're from the internal lung pressure building up-- like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." Dr. S says**

**"It's a sickness from the walkers?" Bob asked and Dr. S shook his head**

**"No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain." Dr. S told him**

**"Someone locked him in just in time." Yoongi says and Daryl looked at him**

**"No, man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?" Daryl asked and Dad sighed**

**"I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods." Dad says**

**"Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs." Hershel says and I sigh**

**"Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it." Jae says**

**"Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Bob says and we look at him**

**"All of us in here, we've all been exposed." Hershel says and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking out with Dad and I see Jungkook walking beside Carl and Maggie, while they were holding on to Michonne, and when Jungkook saw me he started running to me**

**"Jungkook, we're gonna have to stay back." I say but he didn't listen he just hugged me, and Carl did the same with Dad**

**"Hey, I was worried, when I didn't see you come out." Jungkook says and I sigh**

**"I'm fine, back up though." I say and use my hands to push him back he let me go, and he looked really confused**

**"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't see you come out." Carl told Dad**

**"It's okay. I'm here. I'm fine. But back away." Dad says**

**"I had to use one of the guns by the gate. I swear I didn't want to." Carl says and I looked over at Michonne**

**"I was coming back. I fell. They came out and helped me." Michonne says**

**"Are you alright?" I ask and she nodded**

**"What happened in there?" Maggie asked, and one of the people walked out with her kid in a blanket crying her eyes out and I look down at the ground**

**"Patrick got sick last night. It's some kind of flu. It moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cell block." Dad says and he looked at Carl who was looking down at the ground "Look, I know he was your friend and I'm sorry. He was a good kid. We lost a lot of good people." He says and he looked over at Maggie "Glenn and your dad are okay, but they were in there. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed, at least for a little while. Carl. All of you." Dad says and we all nodded**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was with the council, which was basically, Me, Glenn, Yoongi, Daryl, Carol, Sasha, Hershel, and Jin and we were talking about what just happened like an hour ago or somewhat**

**"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed." Jin says**

**"That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us. Maybe more." I say**

**"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asked**

**"We can't just wait and see. And there's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat." Carol says and I sigh**

**"We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up." Yoongi says**

**"We can use cell block A." I say**

**"Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade." Glenn says**

**"It's clean. That's an upgrade. Think that'll work for Dr. S?" Daryl asked**

**"I'll help Caleb get it set up." Hershel says and then I hear coughing so we stood up from our spot and we went out the room to see Tyreese and Karen**

**"You okay?" Tyreese asked her and she nodded and kept coughing**

**"You sure? You don't sound so good." Jin says to her**

**"We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest." Tyreese says and Hershel shook his head**

**"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea." Hershel told him**

**"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked**

**"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died." Glenn says**

**"Judith was in that cell block. She's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away." Jin says to them**

**"It killed Patrick?" Karen asked**

**"She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?" Tyreese asked starting to panic a little**

**"Don't panic. We're going to figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications." Hershel says**

**"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Karen says and I sigh**

**"I'll get him. There's some empty clean cells in the tombs, right?" Glenn asked Sasha**

**"Yeah, we'll meet you there." She says and her, Karen, Tyreese, and Glenn started walking off**

**"Have to call another meeting later." Hershel says**

**"Alright. Me and Rae, will go bury the dead ones." Daryl says**

**"You two wear gloves and a mask." Yoongi says as he and Jin walked off and we nodded, and Hershel walked off as well**

**"You alright?" I asked Carol**

**"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika. They were around Patrick." Carol told me**

**"We all were. Karen and David are gonna be separated till they feel better." Daryl told her**

**"You're right. Are you two okay?" Carol asked us and we nodded**

**"Mm-hmm. Got to be." Daryl says and we walked off**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As me and Daryl were digging holes to bury the dead, I started to feel a little stuffy with this mask on my face, oh how I wish we can find a cure for this, so no more people would get sick. I then see Dad walk over to us**

**"Glad you were in there." Daryl says to him**

**"Wasn't much use without my gun." Dad says and I look at him and I move my mask away from my face**

**"No, you were. All this time you've been taking off, you earned it. We wouldn't be here without you." I say to him**

**"It was all of us." Dad told me and Daryl shook his head**

**"No, it was you first. You gonna help us figure this out?" Daryl asked him**

**"I screwed up too many times. Those calls you got to make, I start down that road... I almost lost my boy-- who he was. Whatever else this place needs, I'm here for it." Dad told him and I sighed**

**"Like I said, you earned it. But for what it's worth, you see mistakes. I see when the shit hits, you're standing there with a shovel." I say to him**

**"Rick! Daryl! Raelee!" I hear Hoseok yell and I look over and I saw a bunch of walkers leaning on the fence**

**"Shit." I say and I jump out of the hole, and I ran over to the fence, making sure to get a pike on my way over**

**"The noise drew 'em out and now this part's starting to give." Jimin says and we went over to the fence and started stabbing the pikes into the walkers heads, and when I killed one of them, and pulled back, I fell on my ass, and Jungkook was about to help me up but I shook my head**

**"Don't. We're supposed to stay away from each other." I say to him**

**"Are you seeing this?" I hear Dowoon ask and I walked over to him "Is someone feeding these things?" He asked us**

**"Heads up!" Yoongi yelled and I turn around to see the fence leaning**

**"This part of the fence, now!" Dowoon yelled and we ran back over and we went to kill more until Glenn yelled**

**"Hold on, hold on. Hey, hey, hey." Glenn says**

**"It's gonna give! It's gonna give!" Dad yelled and we started pushing on the fence, so the walkers wouldn't come over it and I scream out of frustration as I know that me, Dad, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Jungkook, Dowoon, Jin, and Jimin are not capable of keeping this fence up and standing**

**"Everybody back! Come on, back, now." Daryl yelled and we all stepped back from the fence**

**"If the fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it." Dowoon says and I see Dad look over at the pig pens and I sigh knowing what he was going to do**

**"Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do." Dad says and I sigh**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**Me, and Carl were doing the grave stones for the dead and I look over to see Carol walk over to us**

**"You know if Patrick was Catholic?" Carl asked her**

**"He said he was a practicing atheist." She told him, and he sighed and he started to undo the cross for Patrick's grave "Did you guys tell your dads what you saw in the library yesterday?" She asked and Carl shook his head**

**"Nope." Carl told her**

**"Are you going to tell him?" Carol asked and Carl was silent "I have to keep teaching those kids to survive. You know that." She says**

**"Did you tell their parents?" I ask her**

**"Nope." She says**

**"Are you gonna tell them?" I ask her again**

**"If I do, maybe after this they'll understand. But maybe they won't. I don't want to take that risk." Carol told me and I sigh**

**"That's between you and them." Carl says**

**"No. It's between you and me. If you tell your dad, he'll tell them. And like I said, maybe they'll understand, maybe they won't." Carol says to him**

**"I don't want to lie to my dad." Carl says**

**"And I don't want to lie to my dad either." I say, talking about not wanting to lie to Jin, he took me in as his daughter officially like 2 months ago, and I couldn't be more happy with that**

**"I'm not asking you two to lie. I'm asking you two not to say anything." She says and me and Carl sighed**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**After Dad fed all the pigs to the walkers, so we could put some logs to hold up the fence I was by the pig pen with Jungkook and Dad, taking it apart so we can burn it, and I see Carl walk up to us**

**"Not this time." Dad says and Carl nodded**

**"Think the pigs made them sick?" Carl asked**

**"Or we made the pigs sick." Jungkook told him**

**"I think we should stay away from Judy a while. Just in case." Dad says to me and Carl**

**"Okay." We both say**

**"I don't like it, but--" Dad says but me and Carl cut him off**

**"We have to protect her." We both say**

**"Yes, we do." Dad says**

**"Hey, Dad." Carl says**

**"Yeah?" Dad asked**

**"Carol's been teaching the kids...how to use weapons. How to kill. Their parents don't know and she doesn't want you to know. I think you should let her. I know you're gonna say it's not up to you. But it can be. Dad?" Carl says and I look over at him... she's been teaching the kids how to use weapons**

**"Thank you for telling me." Dad says as he was done pouring gasoline on the wood**

**"Yeah." Carl replied**

**"I won't stop her. I won't say anything." Dad says and he lit a match and threw it on the wood** **"Carl, Rae, Jungkook." Dad says to all of us and we walk over to him and he takes out our guns and gives it to us and he takes out his holster and his gun and I sigh, we're back to that route now, I wish it wouldn't have to be like this, but no good things last forever.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**I walked over to Jin, who was finishing putting logs on the fence to make it stable, as Dowoon told me that the walkers were leaning on the fence, and Rick had to use the pigs to drive them all away**

**"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you?" I ask him and he looks over and sighed**

**"Sweetheart, you know we can't be near each other." He says and I sighed and I nodded**

**"I know. I know. It's just- I wanted to tell you something." I say to him and he nodded**

**"Okay, shoot." He says and I look down at the ground**

**"When me and Carl, went into the library for story time yesterday - before you start, me and him just went in there to see what it was like, but what I saw was Carol teaching the little kids how to use weapons, and how to kill. Their parents don't know about it, but I think Carl just told Rick now, but Dad, I'm asking you not to say anything, and not to stop her." I say to him and he sighed looked over for a few seconds**

**"Thanks for telling me, Mari, I won't say anything." He says and he walks off, and I sighed, why do I feel like I didn't make the right choice?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MARCH 31ST (12:00-1:00 P.M.)**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	3. 3: Isolation

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was with Tyreese, Dad, Jungkook, Daryl, and Carol, as Tyreese told us that Karen and David were dead... well not just dead, but burnt to a crisp**

**"You found them like this?" I ask him**

**"I came to see Karen... and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" He yelled and Tyreese looked over at Dad and walked over to him**

**"You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!" Tyreese yelled**

**"We'll find out who-" I say but Tyreese pushed me back, and that nearly made me fall and Jungkook was getting pissed, I could see it in his face**

**"I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked Dad**

**"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous." Dad told him**

**"Karen didn't deserve this. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does." Tyreese says**

**"All right, man, let's--" Daryl says but Tyreese pushed him back into the wall**

**"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese yelled**

**"We're on the same side, man." Daryl says**

**"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down." Dad says and Tyreese pushed him back**

**"You need to step the hell back!" He yelled**

**"She wouldn't want you being like this." Dad says and Tyreese punched him in the face, and he punched him again, and I went to pull him off, but he pushed me back and my ass and face landed on the ground.... hard, and Jungkook picked me off the ground**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded, and then I see Dad punch Tyreese in the face, and he kept punching him, so Daryl and Jungkook had to pull him off of Tyreese**

**"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Dad yelled and Daryl and Jungkook let him go and all I saw was the blood on Dad's hand and I sigh**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Never thought, I would had to see you in my doctor hands again, Rae." Yoongi says as he cleaning up the cut that was on my face and I chuckled**

**"Yeah, courtesy of Tyreese." I say to him and he sighed**

**"What happened?" He asked**

**"Karen and David, are dead." I say to him**

**"They died from the flu? That quick?" Yoongi asked me and I shook my head 'No'**

**"No, someone killed them, before they died, burnt their bodies too." I say and he sighed**

**"It's a good thing, that this cut doesn't need stitches." He says to me changing the topic and I smile softly "Are you okay?" He asked**

**"It hurts." I say and he shook his head**

**"I'm not talking about your face, Raelee. We just lost 12 of our own. Two more we killed in cold blood. We could be facing an outbreak here." He told me, as he place a band-aid on my face and I sighed**

**"I know." I say and I stood up from my spot and I walked out of the cell, and I walked out of C Block entirely to see Jungkook sitting on the steps with tears rolling down his face "Jungkook, what's wrong?" I ask him**

**"Tae and Jimin got sick." He says and sniffled and I sight softly**

**"They'll be okay, they're in good hands." I tell him and he nods, and I placed my hand on his shoulder for a slight second and I walked off from him**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others." Hershel says and I groan, Hoseok, Jae, Sungjin, Dowoon, Wonpil, Namjoon, and Brian got sick, a couple hours after Tae and Jimin got sick, now I'm scared that Jungkook or myself will get sick**

**"Oh, Jesus." Yoongi says**

**"What do we do?" Carol asked**

**"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David." Hershel says**

**"What the hell we gonna do about that?" Jin asked**

**"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline-- who's where when. But what are we gonna do to stop this?" Carol asked**

**"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it." Hershel says**

**"But it just kills you." Marissa says and she looked pissed off**

**"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics." Hershel told her and I thought about something**

**"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some." Daryl says and I sighed**

**"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need." I say to them**

**"Rae, that's 50 miles. But, it was too big of a risk before. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time." Daryl told us and I sigh nod**

**"I'll go with you." I say and he nods**

**"Me too." Yoongi says**

**"I'll go." Marissa says**

**"I'm in." Michonne says**

**"You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him..." Hershel says but Michonne cut him off**

**"He's already given me fleas." She says and I laugh**

**"I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept." Hershel says and I look over at him**

**"When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run." I say to him**

**"I can draw you a map. There are other precautions I feel we should take." Hershel says**

**"Like what?" Carol asked**

**"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room." Hershel says**

**"Who is the most vulnerable?" Jin asked**

**"The very young." Hershel says**

**"What about the old?" Glenn asked and I sighed and we started to walk out but I grabbed a hold of Marissa and Yoongi's arm**

**"I feel you guys should stay back." I say to them and they didn't look happy**

**"What? Why?" Marissa asked**

**"Marissa, you should stay with Brian, and keep an eye out for Jungkook, make sure he doesn't get sick, and comfort him a little." I tell her and she nods and walks off and I look over at Yoongi "You stay here, because you and Hershel are the only healthy doctors here, and if Hershel gets sick, you're gonna have to be there." I tell him and he nods and I then walk off as well**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was with Daryl fixing up the car, and I saw the gas was about a quarter low, and I sigh this probably wouldn't make 50 miles... shit!**

**"Son of a bitch is about a quart low." I say to Michonne as she walked over to me and Daryl**

**"You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" Michonne asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"I'll go get one." She says and was about to leave until Daryl stopped her**

**"Hey. I'm glad you're here." He says**

**"Where else would I be?" She asked**

**"Running off." I say**

**"You know I'm not running off." She says to me and then she leaned against the car "So it's just gonna be me, Raelee, and you like in the old days?" Michonne asked Daryl and I snicker**

**"Yeah, and Bob. Still, feels like we could use another person." I say to her**

**"Who else isn't sick?" She asked me and I sigh and I shrug**

**"We don't ask Rick. He wants to stay here with Carl and Little Ass-Kicker. Keep them safe. Plus there's plenty of stuff he could do here." Daryl says**

**"So who else we got?" Michonne asked and I sighed... Tyreese.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Everything look all right?" Bob asked me and Daryl and I nodded**

**"Yeah. Zach kept this thing running pretty good." I say to him**

**"This is Zach's car?" Bob asked and I sigh**

**"Yeah, fastest one we got." Daryl told him**

**"You alright?" I ask him**

**"You really want me coming along?" Bob asked me and I sigh and I pull out the list of drugs we need and I walked over to him**

**"What's that word?" I ask him**

**"'Zanamivir.'" He says and I smile**

**"Yup, we need you." I say to him, and I see Tyreese walk up to us**

**"What's up?" Daryl asked**

**"Still got room for one more?" Tyreese asked**

**"Hell yeah." Daryl says**

**"Good. Just got to get my gear." He says**

**"Alright." I say and Tyreese walked off and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As we were driving I felt a little trapped in the middle, of the backseat as I was next to Bob and Tyreese**

**"Hey, I know you weren't running off. The thing is, that trail went cold. You know that, right? If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you." Daryl told Michonne and I sigh and then I heard radio static as I knew that Daryl turned on the radio "Hand me one of them CDs right there." Daryl told her but then I heard something weird**

**"...find sanctuary." The voice says and I was pretty confused**

**"Was that a voice?" Bob asked**

**"Shh." Daryl says**

**"...determined to survive... ...keep alive." The voice says and then I saw a walker and Daryl hit it and we swerved around a bit until Daryl stopped as I realized there was a bunch of walkers going towards us, then Daryl started to back up running over a few walkers**

**"Go to the left!" Michonne says and pointed but all I heard was the tire revving as I realized we were stuck**

**"We're jammed up." I say**

**"Make a run for the gaps right there. You three, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?" Daryl says and we nodded as he hit the the roof of the car "Now!" He yelled and we opened the door, and I ran out killing a few walkers on my way and I saw that Ty was surrounded by walkers**

**"Shit." I say**

**"Go! Go!" Tyreese yelled and we started to run through the woods still being chased by walkers, but of course me and Michonne killed them, and when I thought we were safe, more walkers came but I saw Ty who was covered in blood and guts kill them and I sigh**

**"Come on." I say as I pull him and we started running again as there was more walkers following us.... oh my god, I hope we can get these meds quick!**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MONDAY APRIL 1ST (2-4 P.M.)**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**  

 


	4. 4: Indifference

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." I say as I was looking at a map Michonne had given me**

**"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Bob says and I nodded**

**"Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos." Daryl told Ty as he was washing his shirt in the stream, trying to get off all the walker guts, and Bob, Michonne, and Daryl started walking, and I stayed back and I looked over at Ty**

**"Ty. Ty! There should be a town a few miles south." I say to him**

**"Lost a whole night. My sister, everybody else-- they're probably dead." Ty says and I sigh, there's no need to be like that man**

**"Well, it helps to keep moving." I say to him trying not to get mad**

**"No, it doesn't." He says and I scoff slightly**

**"Okay, I get that you're pissed and upset, but don't you dare give me that shit." I say to him and I walk off from him, starting to follow Bob, Michonne, and Daryl, not caring if Ty was behind me or not.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were walking then all of a sudden Daryl stopped and picked up some kind of rock, maybe a stone, and it kinda looked like Jasper**

**"Is that jasper?" I ask him and he nods as he was wiping off the dirt and such "It's a good color. Brings out your eyes." I joke and he scoffed and I snicker a bit**

**"When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving. Asked me to keep a lookout. I'm gonna use it for her old man's marker." Daryl says and I sigh  
**

**"You know all of them back there?" I ask him**

**"You stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up." He told me and I was taken aback, did he just insult me?**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up at this car shop and I saw that it was covered in plants, as they decided to grow over the walls and the windows and such**

**"You see something?" Bob asked and I looked over at Daryl and he was looking at something**

**"I don't know. Maybe." Daryl says and I saw it was a car, so I went inside as Ty and Bob were clearing the branches off of the windshield, and I was trying to jumpstart it, but it wasn't working, as it needs a new battery**

**"Shit." I mutter, and I sigh, and I get out of the car "We gotta find us a new battery." I say to them and they nodded and I looked over at the window and I was about to wipe the dust and goo off the window until a walkers hands banged against the window "Dammit." I mumble to myself**

**"Got some friends inside. Come on." Daryl says and we walked around to the front where the branches and the plants were "Let's clear a path, see how many we got." Daryl told us and we started to pull the branches out carefully, so nothing jumps out at us, but I look over at Ty he was whacking the branches like a maniac**

**"Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." I say to Ty but he didn't listen, and I just continue looking at him as I saw he pulled off wires off his hatchet, that got stuck, and then all of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled and I looked over and it was a walker and I gasp, and I pulled out my knife and I stabbed it in the eye, and I look over at Bob and a walker was holding on to him too, but Michonne had cut it's head off, and I look over to see Ty holding on to a walker**

**"Tyreese!" Bob yelled**

**"Ty!" Daryl yelled as well**

**"Ty, let him go." Michonne told him and he pulled the walker out and the walker fell on him, and me and Daryl pulled the walker off, and I shot it in the head, and Tyreese stood up "Why the hell didn't you let go?" Michonne asked him, but he just stayed silent and I sigh**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk inside the building after we made a path to get inside, and 1 it was very dark in here, 2, it was dusty as hell, and  3, it smelled like shit in here! Me, Daryl, and Bob walk behind the shop, and I saw that there was a battery "Oh thank god." I say to myself, Daryl picks up the batter and he went to take a look at the cells**

**"Hmm, cells look pretty dry." Bob says**

**"A little distilled water will clear that right up." Daryl says and we walked out of the room so we can take a look around more, well mostly looking for the distilled water, and I saw something dry and bloody on the ground**

**"That's puke. Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands-- kumbaya style." Daryl says**

**"Now I know why, it smells like shit in here." I say to myself**

**"They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That makes them douchebags?" Bob asked  
**

**"It does if they could have gotten out." I say**

**"Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall." Bob says and I snicker softly**

**"Right." I say as I picked up the distilled water and I heard raspy breathing and I walked over to where the noise was coming from and it was a walker with boards fallen on him and a cord like rope tied around his neck "Come on, let's go." I say and Daryl starts to follow me, but I turn around to see Bob stick something sharp in the side of the walkers head and I sigh softly**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Daryl and Bob were smoking cigarettes as I was fixing up this battery... don't ask me how I know how to do this.... I've done this a lot, when my car broke down, before the world went to shit, I guess some shit never leaves, I guess**

**"You never told us about the group you were with before." Daryl says to Bob**

**"Which one?" Bob asked "You know, when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking." Bob says to Daryl and I looked over**

**"Why is that?" I ask him**

**"'Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse. But, when it's just you out there with the quiet... Used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night. Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier. The run to the big spot, I did it for me." He told me and I sigh**

**"You gotta keep busy." I say to him**

**"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything. I picked it up, I held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it. That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zach killed." Bob says and I look over at him**

**"That's bullshit." Daryl says to him and I sigh**

**"Why don't you get in there and try the engine? It's a red and a green wire. Go on. It ain't rocket science. Give it some gas." I say to him and Bob got up and went inside the car and jumpstarted it and the engine turned on and I breathe out a sigh of relief as I heard the roar of the engine "Guy's lets go." I say to Ty and Michonne and they started to walk over to us and I looked over at Bob "Sasha and Daryl picked that spot. He took you with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. You ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more. Let's go." I say to him as I get in the car and we started to drive off**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had finally made it the to college and we walked inside one of the classrooms, with our weapons held up high, just incase any walkers show up**

**"All right, let's make this quick." I say and I start grabbing stuff that I think we might need and I put them in my bag "Okay, let's go." I say to them and we started walking out of the classroom**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Anything ending with -cillin or -cin, C-I-N, grab it. We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost..." Bob told me and Michonne and we nodded and I look over to see Ty and Daryl walk in the room**

**"How'd you do?" I ask**

**"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list." Ty told me and I nodded**

**"What about y'all?" Daryl asked and I sighed**

**"Yeah, we got it all." Bob says**

**"Yeah, we're good." Michonne says**

**"All right, let's roll." Daryl says and we ran out of the room, and we were being very quiet cause I saw walkers in the other room**

**"Shit." I whisper and we started running quietly**

**"Up ahead." Michonne says in a whisper and we walked out a door that was up ahead like she said and I heard the door creak as someone was trying to shut it**

**"Hey! Door's busted." Bob says and Daryl, Tyreese, and Michonne went to push the cages up against the door, while I stood here with a bad feeling in my gut, and it's making me feel physically ill... it's probably just the pregnancy taking it's toll. I then started pointing my flashlight up so I can see where I'm going and I saw a sign that was leading to a stair case and I sigh**

**"There." I say and we walked to the door, and I saw a walker pop out at Tyreese and he kills it with his hammer, and I saw that there was a lock on the door and I pulled on it, and I saw hands come out of the crack of the door "Fuck." I say**

**"How many are in there?" Daryl asked**

**"I can't tell." Michonne says and I then see the walkers come in from the other side, and I sigh**

**"We can take 'em." Ty says**

**"No! They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick." Bob says**

**"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese asked**

**"We don't." I say**

**"Well, it's gotta change sometime." Daryl says, and he pulled out bolt cutters and I pulled out my gun "You ready?" Daryl asked**

**"Do it!" Ty yelled and Daryl cut the lock off and the door opened and I shot one of the walkers and Michonne cut the other two walkers heads off, and we walked through the door, as the other walkers were following us, and we ran up the stair case, as I saw below that they were still following us 'Shit.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The room that we are in right now isn't any better since there are more walkers on the other side, so we went a different direction, and I saw one of the walkers and I stab it in the head, and I went to open one of the doors but it was either locked or jammed... probably both**

**"Don't have an exit." I say**

**"Then we make one!" Daryl yelled and I look over to see he was looking at the window 'Oh god.' I thought**

**"Get down!" Ty yelled and he threw the fire extinguisher and it shattered the glass of the window**

**"Come on, move it! Jump down to the walkway below." Daryl says as he and Ty helped me and Michonne get out the window and down to the walkway, then Daryl and Ty jumped out and lastly Bob and his backpack fell off of him and he was holding on to it, as the walkers were trying to grab it, and we ran over to him**

**"Bob, let it go." Michonne says**

**"Let it go, man." Tyreese says**

**"Just let it go." I tell him**

**"Let go of the bag, man." Daryl says and we pulled him up and his bag and I heard glass hit the metal of the walkway, and I saw a bottle in his bag, and Daryl picked it up, and I saw it was a bottle of alcohol and I sigh "You got no meds in your bag? Just this? You should have kept walking that day." Daryl says and he was about to throw it until Bob put his hand on his gun that was in his holster and said**

**"Don't." And that made Daryl angry so he went up to him and got in his face, took his gun out of his holster, and he grabbed Bob by his shirt**

**"Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go." Tyreese told Daryl**

**"Yeah, and we need to get the hell out of here." I say to him**

**"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob says and Daryl pressed the bottle against Bob's chest as he gave him it  
**

**"Take one sip. When those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?" Daryl threatened and I sigh**

**"Daryl, let's go." I say as we started walking off of the walkway and down to the car**

**"That's where I was traveling, Highway 100." Tyreese says as we were looking for the quickest route back to the prison and I sigh**

**"Then it will take about seven hours to get there. We're gonna need more gas." I say and we walked back to the car where Daryl was**

**"Taking Highway 100." I say as I get in**

**"I heard." He told me and I sighed and I shut the door,**

**"You were right, what you said before. About the trail going cold. I don't need to go out anymore." Michonne says**

**"Good." Daryl says and he shut his door, and Michonne started driving and I looked out the window as she was... I wonder how Jungkook is feeling right now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**As I was checking up on Brian in Cell Block A, where the visiting booth is, and he let me tell you he looked like absolute hell. He was pale, lips are chapped, had eye bags, and he looked like he was gonna pass out any freaking minute. I just hope that Raelee, Daryl, Michonne, Ty, and Bob come back soon with these meds. I was walking out of the prison so I can get some air... I'm technically not supposed to be out here, since I'm supposed to be in Quarantine, but I would just get claustrophobic being in there all by myself the whole time, as I'm waiting for that group to get meds. I see Maggie, working on the fence so no walkers would come in and I sigh and I walk up to her**

**"Hey, have you seen Jungkook?" I ask and she looked over at me**

**"No, why?" She asked me**

**"It's just that- it's just that Rae, wanted me to watch out for him, in case he gets sick or to just comfort him." I say and I then see Dad walk over with a log in his hand**

**"I heard he's up in the guard tower," He says and he put the log down near Maggie "And, why the hell are you not in quarantine?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Rae, told me to keep an eye on Jungkook," I say "And, being isolated makes me nervous, cause if someone bad happens, I'm the dumbass stuck in a room." I continue and I started walking up to the guard tower, where Dad told Jungkook was. I open the guard tower door, and he jumped a little and I sigh "It's just me." I say and he sighed**

**"Did Jin tell you to tell you to look after me?" He asked me and I scoffed**

**"No, it was Raelee." I tell him and he sighed again**

**"Why did she want you to look after me?" He asked and I sighed**

**"Because, Raelee, doesn't want you to be on edge, and I know it's hard having four of your brothers being sick, believe me I know. I keep waiting and waiting for my Dad to get sick, but it seems like it wasn't happening. I fear for my Dad, but he seems fine for the most part. But, I'm worried about Brian, cause he looks like he's about to die any second, and that scares the crap out of me." I say with tears running down my face, and Jungkook put his arm around me and I sigh, I really hope he doesn't get me sick or vice versa**

**"My wife is going to get those meds, her, Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob, are gonna save our people, I know they are." Jungkook told me and I nodded, let's hope they make it back in time.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy with school, but I'm gonna post a lot on this story today and tomorrow, I might throw a chapter of Never Ever in there, but we'll see!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	5. 5: Internment

 

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**I was out killing walkers with Jungkook, Dad, and Maggie when I see Rick start driving up to the prison and I sigh and I look over at Maggie, Dad, and Jungkook "You keep working on this, I'll go open the gate." I say and they nodded and I ran over to the gate and I pulled on the rope that opened it and I look inside the car as Rick drove in and I only saw Rick, where the hell is Carol? I close the gate and Rick walked over to me**

**"Carl, Judith, are they okay?" Rick asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah. Where's Carol?" I ask him**

**"Glenn, Hershel, Sasha, Brian?" He asked me again completely avoiding my question**

**"Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it. Daryl's not back yet." I say and he started walking away from me "Rick. Rick, where's Carol?" I ask him one more time and he walked back over to me**

**"It was her. She killed Karen and David. She was trying to stop it from spreading. Tyreese is gonna be back here soon, so I didn't think she should be here. And I couldn't have her here. She has a car, supplies, she'll figure it out. Go tell your dad, Jungkook, and Maggie. I'll tell Hershel Don't tell anyone else yet." Rick told me and I sigh, wait so Carol killed Karen and David? Oh my god.**

**"Okay." I say to him in a state of shock**

**"Would you have brought her back?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"She said she did it?" I ask him and he nodded "Then you were right to send her away. I don't know if I could have." I say**

**"You could have, Marissa. You've done harder things. Don't doubt yourself. We don't get to anymore." Rick says as he walked back over to the car and I sighed**

**"Rick, the cluster's getting bigger than the one that took the fence down. We need to do something." I say**

**"We will." He says and I walked back over to Dad, Maggie, and Jungkook**

**"We heard what Rick said, just can't believe she would do that." Dad says and Jungkook sighed**

**"She probably thought she was helping, well it didn't help." Jungkook says and I sighed, what the hell are we gonna do about this?**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, and Rick, were putting up the logs so we can keep the fences up so the walkers wouldn't plow through, while the others were at the other part of the fence killing the walkers**

**"I just talked to Hershel. He looks good, all things considered." Rick told me and I nodded**

**"If Carl were sick, would you be up there with him?" I ask Rick as we carried a log up to the fence**

**"If I thought I could help." Rick says**

**"You don't think I can help?" I ask him as I made sure the log got into the ground and I then see Rick fall as a walker grabbed on to his leg and I grab my ax out of my holster and I chop the walkers hand off and Rick stood up**

**"Damn." Rick mutters "I'm just glad you're out here with me." He told me and I scoff and I nodded and I went back over to the logs**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw the sun was going down, slowly but surely, and me, Rick, Maggie, and Jungkook were still working on keeping the fence up, well until I heard the gunshot and I look over and I felt my heart start beating fast 'Oh god.' I thought**

**"Go." Rick told Maggie and Jungkook as they hesitated**

**"The fence is more important. We need to keep it standing." Maggie says**

**"Me and Marissa, got this." Rick say and they looked over at us**

**"You guys can't do this alone." Jungkook says**

**"We know. Go." I say and they nodded and they both took off running towards cell block A and I sigh softly 'Oh god, this is bad.' I thought**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Rick got Carl to come and help us out, I grew more worried for Jungkook and Maggie since the weren't back yet, since I heard the first gunshots and I sigh softly, my anxiety rising by the minute, cause of my dad being in there checking up on his brothers**

**"Think they're okay?" I ask as I was hammering the log down into the ground**

**"If things were going bad, we would have heard more shots. Maggie and Jungkook would have gotten us. We have to do this." Rick told me and I sigh**

**"Let's do it." Carl says and he went to go help Rick**

**"I got it." Rick told him**

**"Let me help." Carl says and they both put the log up against the fence and I sigh and smile softly, but my smile was took away as I heard the fence rattling and I look over to see one of the logs break in half**

**"Guys!" I yell and they look over and Rick went to hold the fence down but more logs kept breaking**

**"Run!" Rick yells and I grabbed Carl's arm and we took off running as the walkers were coming through the fence and we made it to the door and I turn around to see Rick running after us as well, and we made it to the courtyard, where the walkers were walking up to the that side of the fence**

**"Dad, what do we do?" Carl asked**

**"Maybe I could back the bus up against the fence." Rick says**

**"Will it hold?" I ask him and then I heard the fence rattling as I knew the walkers were gonna break that down**

**"Come on." Rick says as he grabs both of our arms and we started running towards the buckets with the guns in them, as the walkers were leaning up against that small section of the fence "All right, listen to me." Rick told Carl and Carl nodded "Magazine goes in here. Release is here. Make sure it latches. Pull back the operating rod and rounds feed up. Keep squeezing the trigger for rapid fire, okay? You shoot or you run. Don't let 'em get close, okay?" Rick told both of us and we nodded and I saw the fence go down and we started shooting at the walkers but they were getting close**

**"Back off!" I yell and me, Carl, and Rick took a step back and still continued to shoot, but then a walker came close to me and I shot it in the head, and I heard a pop go off and I look over to see a walker dead in front of Rick and Carl throws more magazines to Rick so he can put some more in his gun, and Carl continued shooting at the walkers, and so did I, and once we finally had killed off all of them, we grabbed a few pikes so we can kill the ones that fell to the ground but weren't dead yet, as I was stabbing the few not dead walkers I see headlights and hear a car approaching and I look over and I smile as I feel tears well up in my eyes, they're back**

**"Dad... everything's gonna be okay." Carl told Rick and we ran over to the gate and opened it and let them in and Ty opened the door**

**"Sasha? How's Sasha?" Ty asked and I shrug**

**"I don't know. I'm sorry." I say as I felt the tears roll down**

**"Well, get in there. We got this." Daryl says and Raelee gets out as well**

**"Where's Jungkook?" She asked and I sigh**

**"He's in A Block, something happened." I tell her**

**"Is he okay?" She asked worrying a little and I shrug**

**"I don't know." I say**

**"Rae, get in there." Rick says to Raelee and she nods and she started to run off to Cell Block A, and I followed her, because I need to see if Brian, is okay.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I ran into A block, with Marissa following behind me and I walked in and it looked awful, but it's all over now, everything is going to be okay. I see Jae and Sungjin helping out Dowoon, Wonpil, Tae, Hoseok, Brian, Namjoon, and Jimin, with the help of Jin "Oh, thank god." I say and Jae looks over at us and he sighed in relief**

**"Rae, thank god." Jin says and he walked over and hugged me and Marissa**

**"Is everyone okay?" I ask and they nodded, and Marissa went into the cell that Brian was in and hugged him**

**"Yeah, now that you're here." Sungjin says in a raspy voice and I sigh**

**"They're on their way, okay." I say and they nodded and I look over at Jin**

**"Where's Jungkook?" I ask and he pointed**

**"With Yoongi and Hershel." He says and I nodded and I walked over to the cell that Jin pointed me too and I saw Bob follow in behind me and I sigh and Jungkook looked over and ran over to me and hugged me**

**"Oh thank god, you're okay." He says as he started crying and I hug him back tightly as I never wanted to let him go in this moment**

**"Shhh," I shushed him softly "It's okay, I'm here." I say and Yoongi looked over at us and smiled softly as I saw a couple of tears leave Yoongi's eyes but he wiped them away quickly**

**"I'm gonna leave this to you guys." Yoongi says and he walked out of the cell and Bob looked at us**

**"Go ahead, we got this." He told me and I nodded, and with an arm around Jungkook we walked out of the cell block, so we could get some air.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**I walked out of the cell block to see Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jin, Jungkook, Marissa, and Tae standing with each other and I smile softly and I walk over to them**

**"You four are supposed to be resting." I say to them and they scoff**

**"Rae, we're fine." Jimin says as I saw the life starting to come back into his eyes and his face and I smile**

**"Yeah, but you guys should still be resting." I say**

**"Raelee, you don't know how many times, us four had gone to school the day after we had the flu, trust us we're fine." Hoseok says and I sigh and nodded**

**"Fine, but if you fall over, it's not my business." I say and they all laugh and I look at Marissa "Mari, shouldn't you be with Brian?" I ask her and she nods and she walked off and I look at Tae who had this look on his face "Tae, you okay?" I ask him and his brothers looked over at him**

**"I have a bad feeling." He says and I sigh and I put my hand on his shoulder**

**"It's all over now, don't worry." I say and he nods, and I then see Dad walk out as well**

**"Come on, Rae, let's go." He says and I nodded and I look back over at the boys**

**"I'll talk to you guys later." I say and they nodded and I follow my dad as we were going down to the field**

**"Hey. You didn't wake me up." Carl says**

**"I thought I'd let you sleep in." Dad says to him and I smile**

**"I should help." Carl says and I nodded**

**"Good." I say to him**

**"I've got to talk to Daryl." Dad says and I look over at him, what does he need to talk to Daryl about?**

**"Right now?" Carl asked and I snicker softly and Dad smiles softly**

**"No. Soon. Soon." Dad says and we started walking down to the field together, and we went over to the crops and I looked at them, and I saw Jungkook walk down here as well**

**"Thought I should help too." He says and I kiss him softly and I saw Dad pull a pea pod off a a branch and he opened them up and we took one out and ate them and Jungkook put his arm around me, and I smile, but then that smile went away as I felt something turn in my stomach, and it's not the pregnancy.... no.... I feel like we're being watched, now I've got a bad feeling. But I just put the smile back on my face, so I don't worry Dad, Carl, and Jungkook, but I really got a bad feeling about what happens next.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	6. 6: Too Far Gone

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was sitting on the steps in C block bouncing my leg up and down in anxiety because this bad feeling is getting worse and worse, and I feel like I'm actually gonna feel physically sick to my stomach**

**"Rae, you've been acting weird, are you okay?" Jungkook asked me and I sigh**

**"Jungkook, I have a bad feeling." I say**

**"Rae, are you sure it's not the pregnancy?" He asked me and I looked over at him and I shook my head and I stood up from my spot**

**"No, Jungkook, it's not. This bad feeling is real, and it's scaring the hell out of me. I felt like we were being watched." I say and I say the last sentence in a whisper and Jungkook widened his eyes in shock and fear**

**"What?" He asked as he grabbed both of my hands**

**"When we were out there, I felt someone watching us in the woods." I say to him**

**"We gotta tell your dad." He says and he stood up and I nodded "Where is he?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Going to see Tyreese, in A block with Daryl." I say and he nods and he grabbed my hand and we started to go to A bloc to tell my dad what I just told Jungkook, because when I told him, I felt it get majorly worse.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tyreese, Dad, you guys down here?" I call out**

**"Raelee?" I hear Dad say and we walked over to them and I sighed**

**"Dad, I have something to- what the hell is that?" I say as I saw some type of animal nailed to a board and torn apart**

**"I was just looking for... answers... and I found this. Same person that killed Karen and David did this. Remember the rats at the fence? They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us." Ty says and I look over at him 'Holy shit.' I thought**

**"Tyreese." Dad says**

**"We got to find him, Rick. And I'm not sleeping until we do." Ty says and I sigh**

**"Tyreese... whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen." I say to him**

**"Why?" He asked and I heard an explosion and I felt the prison shake 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Shit." Jungkook says and we started to run outside and I saw Marissa, Brian, Jae, Dowoon, Sungjin, Wonpil, Yoongi, Jin, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Tae, Carl, Beth, Maggie, Sasha, and Bob run out there as well**

**"Get back!" I yell and we end up on the side of the wall and I look and I saw there was a tank and a lot of people 'Shit.' I thought**

**"Rick! Come down here. We need to talk." I hear the voice I thought I never have to hear again.... the Governor**

**"It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place." Dad yelled back**

**"Is Hershel on the council? What about Michonne? She on the council, too?" He asked and I saw this one girl pull Hershel and Michonne out of the truck and I widened my eyes and I look over at Jungkook and I take a hold of his hand and hold on tightly**

**"I don't make decisions anymore." Dad yelled**

**"You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's... Let's have that talk." Governor yelled, the last time Dad and him had a talk we went to war, so I really don't know how this is gonna go down and I see Dad walk over to me and Carl and I sigh**

**"We can do this. Alright?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I mouth and he opened the gate and walked to the path and went to the other gate where the governor and his army is on the other side and I walk over to Yoongi** **"We can't take 'em all on. We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more. When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" I ask him**

**"Day before we hit the Big Spot. We were running low on rations then. We're lower now." Yoongi says**

**"Yeah, we'll manage. Things go south, everyone heads for that bus. Let everybody know." Daryl says**

**"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad? How long do we wait?" Tyreese asked**

**"As long as we can." I say**

**"Let 'em go right now. I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank. You don't need hostages." I hear Dad say**

**"I do. This is just to show you I'm serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people, you have till sundown to get out of here or they die." Governor says, what a slimy little prick**

**"Doesn't have to go down this way." Dad told him and I sigh**

**"I got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. There it is.** **It's not about the past. It's about right now.** **" Governor says and I roll my eyes**

**"There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive." Dad says and I sigh**

**"I have a tank. And I'm letting you walk away from here. What else is there to talk about?" Governor asked and I saw Daryl move the bucket of guns over to us and he gives the guns to us and we set up our position cause we we're not going down without a fight "I could shoot you all. You'd all shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you." Governor says and I look up at the sky slightly and I saw the sun was about to go down**

**"Doesn't have to be like that." Dad says**

**"Like I said, it's your choice." Governor says and I saw a couple of walkers come out of the woods and the governor looks over and shoots them "Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here." Governor says**

**"We gotta do something." Carl says**

**"Dad's got it." I say**

**"They're talking. We could kill the Governor right now." Carl told me and I sigh**

**"From 50 yards?" I ask him**

**"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now." He told me and I sigh**

**"Yeah, or you could start something else. You got to trust him." I say to him**

**"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left. I suggest you start packing. The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here." Governor says**

**"We can all-- we can all live together. There's enough room for all of us. More than enough." Dad says and I sigh  
**

**"But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof." Governor says to him and I roll my eyes**

**"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready." Dad told him**

**"It could work. You know it could." Hershel told him**

**"It could've. But it can't. Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea." Governor says to Dad and I sigh**

**"Prick." I whisper**

**"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But I don't think we have a choice." Dad says to him**

**"We don't. You do." Governor says**

**"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we'll fight back. Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can." Dad says and I then see the Governor jump off the tank and he grabbed Michonne's sword and he put it against Hershel's neck, and I widened my eyes**

**"No--!" Maggie cried as the went closer to the fence and I look over at them and I sigh sadly**

**"You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?" Dad asked one of the girls and asked the whole army of people**

**"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." One of the guys said 'Douchebag.' I thought**

**"Look, I fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change." Dad says and I thought I saw something snap in the governor**

**"Liar." The governor says and he raised the sword and cut half of Hershel's head and I widened my eyes**

**"Oh my god." I whisper to myself as I felt the tears well up in my eyes**

**"No!" Dad yelled and he shot at the governor and his people and I immediately shot back and we all started shooting at each other back and forth. Then I saw the tank burst through the fence and I groan**

**"Fuck." I say**

**"Raelee, come on!" Jungkook yells and I look over and I take one last shot until I follow them and we split up and I kept shooting until I saw the cell blocks explode**

**"Shit!" I yell and I went to find Jungkook but I couldn't find him "Shit. Jungkook!" I yell and I was running until I found Carl "Carl!" I yell and he looked over at me and he ran over to me**

**"Have you seen, Dad?" He asked and I shook my head 'no'**

**"No. Have you seen Jungkook?" I ask him and he shook his head 'no' "Okay, I'm gonna go find him." I say and I was about to run, but Carl grabbed my arm "What are you doing?" I ask him**

**"Raelee, come on, let's go." He says to me and I shook my head**

**"No, Carl, that's my husband out there, I need to find him!" I yell**

**"You're not gonna find him if you're dead, come on Raelee!" He yells back at me and I sigh and groan and I decided to follow him 'I'm sorry, Jungkook.' I thought**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Carl! Raelee!" I hear Dad yell and me and Carl went to run over to the voice and I saw there was two walkers, and me and Carl shot them down and me and Carl ran over to Dad and hugged him "Judith. Where is she?" Dad asked and I took a good look at him, and he looked awful, there was blood coming out of his mouth, his breathing was ragged, and his eye looks bad**

**"I don't know." Carl says and we started walking to find her and I look over to see a baby carrier**

**"Guys." I say and we walked over to the baby carrier, to see nothing in it.... not Judith, just blood, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I put my hand over my mouth trying not break down and cry, but Dad was already doing that for me. I then see a walker and Carl sees it too, and he lets go of Dad and he walked over to it and shot it and he kept shooting it even though it was already dead**

**"Carl. Carl." Dad says and he went over and hugged Carl who had started crying and I then felt the tears fall down my face, as I heard the pain that was radiating off of my little brother "We've got to get out of here. We've got to go. Shh. Shh. Shh. It's over. It's over. It's over." Dad had told Carl and he put his arm around Carl and Dad held out his other arm out for me and I put my arm around him and we started to walk out an exit so we can get the hell out of here.**

**"Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking." I say to Carl with a wavering voice as we were walking into the woods**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**After me and Raelee got split up, I was trying to find her, as I was shooting some of these people in the either heads or hearts, I don't really care, I just need to find Raelee right now. I need to. I'm nothing without her. I'll die without her. "Raelee!" I yell trying to call out for her, but nothing seemed to be working**

**"Jungkook!" I hear a voice yell and I turn around to see Jimin, Tae, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin,  and Jae run up to me and I sigh softly**

**"Have you seen Raelee?" I ask them and they shook their heads**

**"No, but we need to go." Jin says and I shook my head**

**"No, I'm not leaving without, Raelee." I say to them**

**"Jungkook, we won't find her, if we're dead, she maybe already be gone by now. We gotta go!" Jae yells and I felt tears well up in my eyes and I nodded and I started running with my brothers, and Jae, I hope Raelee is okay.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	7. 7: After

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was holding on to Dad.... by myself as Carl was walking in front of us and let me tell you, I'm gonna kick his ass, if he doesn't stop, because I feel like I'm gonna fall over from how heavy Dad is**

**"Carl, slow down." Dad says but Carl didn't stop walking**

**"Carl, stop!" I yell, probably loud enough for walkers to hear me, and then he finally stopped**

**"We need to stay together. We got to find a place with food, supplies." Dad says as we walk over to him, and Dad puts his hand on Carl's shoulder "Hey. We're gonna be.." Dad trails off and Carl looks at him with this glare on his face, and Carl just walked off, and I roll my eyes, and we continued walking after him**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to this bar type restaurant place, and I finally let go of Dad and I started walking on my own, and when me, Dad, and Carl get to the door, we pull out our guns, just in case if there is any walkers in there**

**"Wait outside, okay? Keep watch." Dad told me and Carl**

**"You keep watch. You can barely stand. I'm not gonna let you go in there alone." Carl told Dad and Dad looked over at him and Dad looked pissed**

**"Excuse me?" Dad asked**

**"We've done this before. I'm gonna help you clear it. You should just let me do it myself." Carl says**

**"I'll keep watch, you guys go ahead." I say and they looked at me**

**"You sure, Rae?" Dad asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say and they walked in and I held up my gun in case there was any people or walkers that were gonna come up to here. I sigh and I lower my gun and I look at my ring finger, and look at my wedding ring and I sigh again "Where are you Jungkook? Are you safe? Are you alive? Are you dead? Just where are you?" I ask myself and then I hear a gunshot, and I ran inside completely forgetting to keep watch and I saw there was a walker dead on the ground with an ax in it's head, and Carl had his gun raised**

**"I said not to." Dad told Carl**

**"You couldn't do it with the ax." Carl argued**

**"I had it. Every bullet counts. What if you needed that one later? See what you can find. Then let's move on." Dad told Carl and I started to help Carl and Dad find some supplies and I found some but not much "Kitchen wasn't empty after all. My haul. You guys?" Dad asked and Carl put his stuff down on the table**

**"I win." Carl says and I roll my eyes, what a fucking brat**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**I don't know how long we have been running, but we have been running for a while, without stopping because there was some walkers behind us, but I'm pretty sure we lost them, and now we're running because we're running**

**"Jungkook, we need to stop!" I hear Jimin yell, and then we finally stopped and I fell to my knees as I tried to catch my breath**

**"We've been running nonstop for the past two hours, the sun's gonna be going down soon, we will set up camp here." Jin says and I nodded and I stood up as I finally had caught my breath**

**"Okay, I'm gonna go look for Raelee in the morning." I say**

**"By yourself?" Tae asked and I nodded**

**"Like hell you are." Namjoon says and I was taken aback**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"We can't split up, not now." Hoseok says**

**"Do you even realize that we're split up right now?! We don't even know if the others made it out alive! We don't even know if Raelee's alive!" I yell and I felt tears well up in my eyes and Tae walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders**

**"Jungkook, calm down, she's alive I'm sure of it." He told me and I felt the tears fall down my face, and I bit the inside of my bottom lip to stop myself from crying**

**"We'll set up camp here, one of us will keep watch, we'll switch in every hour, and then in the morning we'll be on the move." Jae says and we nodded and I sigh shakily.... I just hope to god, Raelee is alive right now.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yoongi's P.O.V**

**Running. I've been running nonstop, for the past hour and I'm exhausted, but I need to keep moving if I want to stay alive. As I knew I was finally alone and there was no walkers chasing me I fell to the ground with my back on the ground and my face looking up at the sky, and all I felt was my heart pounding and my breathing being irregular, as I have been running without any breaks. I was with Marissa and Brian when all of us split up, but we got separated, when one of those assholes used their fucking tank to blow up the cell block. I just can't believe Hershel's dead, I can't believe we lost the prison to the governor, I hope he got what he deserved. I need to look for my brothers or Raelee, or just anyone that's in our group. I could go back to the prison to see if anybody's there. But, that will take me an hour back to get there, and the sun is going down soon, I can just find a car and sleep in there for the night, before I go back.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I saw that the sun was going down, and once again Carl is walking in front of me and Dad, while I was walking close to him, and I then see a house we can probably stop at for the night 'I hope that house is clean.' I thought and it looks like Dad got the same idea**

**"Hey. Hey. Hey." Dad says trying to get Carl's attention which had finally worked, since maybe Carl was annoyed and Carl turned around to face him "That one's as good as any." Dad says and we walked up to the house, and I saw that the door was busted so we just had to move it open, and the house looked like it was a broken into, and I started to look around and I saw Carl walking further away from me and Dad "Carl." Dad says in a whisper voice**

**"I got it. All the doors down here are open." Carl whispered back**

**"Just stop!" Dad whisper yelled and Carl turned around and looked at us and he then pounded his fist against the wall**

**"Hey, asshole! Hey, shitface! Hey--" Carl yelled until Dad cut him off**

**"Watch your mouth!" Dad yelled**

**"Are you kidding me? If there's one of them down there, they would have come out." Carl says and he walked off and I was just standing there shocked, what the hell is wrong with him?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sun has finally gone down and it is really dark, like pitch black dark in this house, and I saw Carl tying a wire to the door so it was stay shut, but I saw Dad pushing the couch up against the door and I started to help him push so he doesn't use all his strength**

**"I tied the door shut." Carl says**

**"We don't need to take any chances." Dad says**

**"You don't think it'll hold?" Carl asked**

**"Carl." I say**

**"It's a strong knot. Clove hitch. Shane taught me. Remember him?" Carl asked Dad and I widened my eyes, and I took a step back a little, what an asshole for bringing up Shane**

**"Yeah, I remember him. I remember him every day. There something else you want to say to me?" Dad asked and Carl stood silent until he went to help Dad with pushing the couch up against the door, and I sigh softly "This'll have to do for the night." Dad says and he sat down and I saw he pulled out a bag of chips that we found at the bar**

**"You gonna have some?" I ask him**

**"You two should eat." Dad told us**

**"We should save it." Carl says as he is getting a blanket and a pillow off the couch and I sigh and Dad stood up from the couch and walked over to Carl with the bag of chips "I don't want any." Carl says**

**"Eat it." Dad says and he throws the bag on the ground out of anger "Now." He demands and walks out of the room and I sigh**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**"Marissa, wake up." I was awaken by Brian shaking me awake and I shot up awake and I was breathing heavily and Brain was worried and he went in front of me and he put his hands on my face so I can look at him "Are you okay?" He asked me and I sigh softly**

**"So it wasn't a dream. We're actually split up." I say and he sighs and nodded**

**"Yeah we are." He says and he helps me up and we started walking, while holding each others hand, so we can be close to each other at all times**

**"I think we should go look for the others." I say to him and he sighed**

**"We don't know if they're even alive, Marissa." He told me and I stopped and I looked at him**

**"Don't say that, Brian, they're alive. I'm sure of it." I say to him and we started walking again "Don't you want to see your friends again?" I ask him and he sighs and a couple of tears ran down his face**

**"They're all I think about, you know?" He asked and I smile softly**

**"Then let's try to find them." I say to him and he nods and we kept walking until I saw this sign and I let go of Brian's hand and I walked over to it "'Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive.'" I say reading out words on a board, that also had a map leading to a place called Terminus**

**"What do you think?" Brian asked me and I sigh**

**"This map has different directions, but they all lead to one place, Terminus. If my dad and the others saw this, they would go to it. I think it's our best shot." I say to him and he nodded so we started to follow the path that would take us to this safe zone**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I woke up with immediate back pain.... ugh I hate sleeping on the floor. It's like how it was last year, being on the road, sleeping on the floor, running because there would be walkers all over. We could never have a safe place to live in because walkers or people always mess it up. I get up from the ground and I looked over to not see Carl anywhere, and I sigh he must be upstairs or something, and I stood up to see Dad still asleep... he needs it. I walked over to the kitchen and I started to eat some stale cereal and I sigh 'I'm tired of living like this.' I thought and I saw Carl come back downstairs and I saw he had a bowl in this hand and he went over to Dad, but I just went back to eating my food**

**"Dad? Dad?" He asked and I looked over at him "Dad, wake up. Wake up. Come on. Dad, wake up." He says and I stood up from my spot, 'Why isn't Dad waking up?' I thought "Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Carl yelled and I then hear thudding at the door, as I realize there is walkers 'Shit.' I thought, I then see Carl start walking towards the back door, until I grabbed his arm**

**"Where the hell are you going?" I ask him but he just shook his arm out of my grip "Carl. Carl!" I call out as he just walked off and out the back door quietly as he can "Dammit." I say and I went to get my holster which had my gun in it and I walked out the back door and I started to look for Carl, but I saw he was down the street and I sigh "Shit." I whisper and I started walking after him and I then saw another walker behind him "Shit." I say louder this time and I started running to him, and I heard gunshots and I grew worried and ran faster to him, until I saw that he killed all of the three of the walkers and he crawled out from under them, and he then threw up his breakfast which made me grimace, and he then walked over to the walkers**

**"I win." He says and I roll my eyes and he looked over at me**

**"You're a dumbass." I say to him and I started walking away from him, and I started walking back to the house**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it back to the house and it looks like Dad still hasn't woken up yet, and I sigh 'When the hell is ever gonna wake up?' I thought and I see Carl take off his flannel and I sat down on a chair that I moved in the living room**

**"I killed three walkers. They were at the door. They were gonna get in, but I lured them away. I killed them. I saved you. I saved you. I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive. Lucky for us. I don't need you anymore. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself. You probably can't even protect me anyways. You couldn't protect Judith. You couldn't protect - Hershel or Glenn or Maggie. Michonne, Daryl, or Mom. You just wanted to plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He knew where we were and you didn't care! You just hid behind those fences and waited for- They're all gone now. Because of you! They counted on you! You were their leader! But now you're nothing." Carl ranted and I was shocked that he's even saying this stuff, and I then see him empty out the bag of supplies and he looked back over at Dad "I'd be fine if you died." He says and I widened my eyes as he walked out the back door and I sigh 'What the fuck just happened?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yoongi's P.O.V**

**I was trying to find my way back to the prison but I think I just got lost, like an idiot because I have no freaking sense of direction! I was walking and when I stepped out of the woods, I see Michonne.... oh thank god! I found someone!**

**"Michonne?" I call out and she looks over at me and sighs in relief and I walk over to her and hug her tightly "Thank god, I found someone." I say and when I let her go, I look down to see footprints and I see three footprints "You wanna follow them?" I ask and she sighed and nodded and we started walking following the footprints to see where this leads us.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**"How long have we been walking?" Jimin asked in a tired voice and I shrugged**

**"A couple hours." I say**

**"Jungkook, we've been walking ever since yesterday morning, what are we looking for?" Jae asked me and that made me stop in my tracks and I sighed, I really don't know what we're looking for to be honest**

**"I honestly don't know, what we're looking for. At first, it was about looking for Raelee, but now I believe that she really isn't alive." I say and Hoseok walks over to me**

**"Jungkook, you can't give up hope. When mom and dad were sick, we had hope that they were gonna survive, but when they didn't, we didn't give up when they died we still didn't give up hope. So, hope is the only thing that we can live off right now. And if you're giving up hope, you're killing yourself." Hoseok told me and I sigh and I nodded, and then I see this map with board with words on them and it has this place it leads to..... Terminus**

**"What is that?" Tae asked and I walked over to it and I sigh as I read the words**

**"'** **Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive.'" I read and I look over at my brothers and Jae**

**"Maybe the others are there." Jin says and I sigh and I nodded**

**"Should we follow it?" Namjoon asked and I nodded**

**"If Raelee's there, we gotta do it." I say and they nodded so we start following the path to Terminus, hoping that Raelee would be there.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**"You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous." Dad told Carl, and I sighed and I looked over at him, Dad woke up last light and it nearly scared the shit out of us because both me and Carl thought he died**

**"I was careful." Carl says and I scoff and laugh**

**"It's good that you found more food." Dad says and I nodded**

**"I found even more. But I ate it." Carl told him**

**"What was it?" I ask**

**"112 ounces of pudding." He says and I laugh, oh my god**

**"I know we'll never get things back to the way they used to be." Dad says and me and Carl look over at him**

**"What?" Carl asked**

**"I only clung to that for you two. For Judith. Now she's gone. And you you're a man, Carl. You're a man. I'm sorry." Dad says to Carl**

**"You don't need to be." Carl says and I smile, then I hear a knock on the door, and we both look over and me and Carl stood up with our guns raised up and Dad stood up and looked through the peephole of the door and started laughing and that made both me and Carl really confused "What?" Carl asked**

**"It's for you two." Dad says and smiled and we pushed the couch away from the door and I untied the knot that Carl put on and I opened the door to see Michonne and Yoongi**

**"Oh my god." I say and I went over and hugged Yoongi while Carl hugged Michonne "I never thought, I'll see you again." I say to Yoongi and he smiles**

**"Me either." He says to me and I smile but then I frown**

**"Did you see Jungkook?" I ask him and he sighed and shook his head and my frown turned deeper**

**"I was with Brian and Marissa, before we got separated at the prison. I don't know where they are now." He says and I sigh, great, I don't even know if Jungkook's alive. But, it's great that I'm reunited with one of my best friends.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	8. 8: A

****

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"How hungry are you, scale of one to ten?" Dad asked us as we were trying to boil stuff from the fire**

**"Fifteen." Carl says**

**"Twenty eight." Michonne says**

**"Thirty." I say**

**"Forty five." Yoongi says and Dad chuckles**

**"Yeah. Well, it's been a while. I'm gonna go check the snares." Dad says Carl looks up at him**

**"Can I go with you?" He asked  
**

**"Well, how else are you gonna learn?" Dad asked and he looked over at me, Michonne, and Yoongi "Hey, you guys, too." Dad says and I stood up and I kicked some dirt over the fire putting it out, and I start to follow the others "We'll stay another day or two. Get some more rest." Dad says**

**"Finish healing up?" Yoongi asked Dad**

**"I'm almost there." Dad told him**

**"We're close now, right? To Terminus?" I ask**

**"Yeah. We are." Dad told me**

**"When we get there, are we gonna tell them?" Carl asked**

**"Tell them what?" Dad asked him**

**"Everything that's happened to us. All the stuff we've done. Are we gonna tell them the truth?" Carl asked**

**"We're gonna tell them who we are." Dad says to him and I sigh**

**"But how do you say that? I mean... who are we?" I ask and then I hear a walker snarling and I take out my knife and I stab it in the head and I saw something got caught in the snare "Got one." I say and they walked over to the snare**

**"There you go. It's a small one. It'll do. So, this is just a simple slipknot. Tie one on both ends, then you tighten one side to a branch. Now, you see how the ground here is sort of like a funnel shape?" Dad says teaching Carl about the snares**

**"It's a trail?" Carl asked**

**"That's right. That's where you want to set the noose. So you hide it with leaves. Then you put sticks all around it so any animals going by have to run this way right into the trap." Dad says and then I hear someone yell for help and Carl started running towards it**

**"Carl! Stop! Carl!" I yell and we ran after him and I saw there was this guy surrounded by walkers and I saw Carl was about to shoot until I pulled him back so the walkers won't see us "We can't help him." I say and I saw his face start to get eaten by walker and I widened my eyes as I saw that happen and I then see a walker look over at us  
**

**"We gotta go." Michonne whispers and we started running as the walkers started to follow us, and we made on to the train tracks, and I saw more walkers, and I sigh and I took out my knife and I stab a couple of them in the head**

**"Let's go." Dad says and we started to follow him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Thought maybe there'd be some houses down this way. Maybe even a store. There's got to be some food around here somewhere." Michonne says as we were walking down a road and I then see a car**

**"Hey, look." I say as I pointed over to the car and we walked over to it and I saw that there was a walker and I sigh**

**"I got it." Michonne says and I nodded and she went over to it and stabbed it in the head**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was awoken from my sleep to see someone banging on the car window, and I look over to see two guys who I never seen before and I look out the windshield to see Dad, Michonne, and Yoongi surrounded by them**

**"Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe. Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve. Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Mississippi. Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi." The guy who held Dad at gunpoint says until he got caught off by someone, that sounded way to familiar and I saw it was Daryl 'Holy shit.' I thought**

**"Joe! Hold up." Daryl says**

**"You're stopping me on eight, Daryl." Joe says**

**"Just hold up." Daryl says**

**"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." One of them says**

**"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece, Daryl." Joe told Daryl**

**"These people, you're gonna let 'em go. These are good people." Daryl says**

**"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom." Joe says**

**"You want blood, I get it. Take it from me, man. Come on." Daryl says, who the hell are these people, Daryl is with**

**"This man killed our friend. You say he's good people. See, now that right there is a lie. It's a lie!" Joe exclaims and one of them gut punched Daryl and I widened my eyes "Teach him, fellas. Teach him all the way." Joe told them and one of the guys pulled Carl out of the truck and one pulled me out of the truck**

**"You leave them be!" Dad exclaims and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as one of the guys puts a knife to Carl's throat, but I'm sure as hell not gonna look weak in front of these people "Listen, it was me. It was just me." Dad told Joe**

**"See, now that's right. That's not some damn lie. Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men. First, we're gonna beat Daryl to death. Then we'll have the girls. Then the boys. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square." Joe told Dad and I felt myself being pushed to the ground and I saw the guy above me, but I sure as hell was not gonna take this so I pushed my foot on him and I tried to push him back, but he just backhanded me in the face, and he tried to unbutton my pants, until I saw my Dad take a big chunk out of Joe's neck and I widened my eyes, but I saw that the guy who was on me was distracted, so I took this as a chance to kick him in the balls**

**"Ah! You little bitch-" He screams but I shot him in the head before he do anything and I felt myself being pulled off the ground and I saw it was Yoongi and he hugged me tightly while he had his gun pointed on the guy who had a knife to Carl's throat**

**"I'll kill him. I'll-- I'll kill him!" The man stammered**

**"Let the boy go." Michonne demanded, and I saw Dad pull Joe's knife out of Joe's jacket  
**

**"He's mine." Dad says darkly and the guy let go of Carl who immediately ran to Michonne, and I saw Dad start stabbing the guy repeatedly, until Yoongi made me look at him**

**"Don't watch." He says and I nodded so I just put my head on his shoulder as I listened to the stabbings of the guy**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We finally had made it to Terminus and I see Dad put a duffel bag underground but he pulled out one of the guns, and he put his colt python in the bag and I looked over at him with this questioning look**

**"Just in case." He told me and I nodded, and he buried the bag and all climbed the fence and we followed the tracks to the back door and I heard this woman talking as we walked in**

**"Terminus--those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey.Sanctuary for all.Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Community for all." The woman says**

**"Hello." Dad says and everyone looked at us**

**"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch. You here to rob us?" One of the guys asked**

**"No. We wanted to see you before you saw us." I say**

**"Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Ahem. Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit." Gareth says, and I have a bad feeling about this guy**

**"We have. Rick. That's Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Yoongi, and Raelee." Dad says**

**"You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you're here for?" Gareth asked**

**"Yes." Dad says**

**"Good. You found it. Hey, Alex. This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you." Gareth says and I sigh and I take out my gun and my knife and I put them down on the ground, and they started body checking us**

**"Hate to see the other guy." Alex says to Daryl as he saw his bruised face from last night**

**"You would." I say to him**

**"Did he deserve it?" Alex asked Carl**

**"Yes." Carl told him and I sigh and he body checked the rest of us**

**"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions." Gareth says and Alex gave all our weapons back to us and I sigh, I still really don't have a good feeling about this place, and we started to follow them**

**"So how long's this place been here?" Daryl asked him**

**"Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast,others out west or up north, but they all wound up here." Alex says and we ended up to the food**

**"Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." The lady says**

**"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asked the lady and I look over to see a orange backpack, and it looks like the same backpack that Carl picked up on our run from King County**

**"Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Yoongi asked**

**"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs,invite people in. It's how we survive." Alex says and I saw the armor from the prison and I saw someone wearing Daryl's poncho, and I look over to see Alex have a pocket watch in his pocket... Glenn's pocket watch. I think Dad got the same idea I had cause he went over to Alex, smacked the plate out of his, took the watch out of his pocket, and held him at gun point, and all of us pulled out our guns and pointed them at the people who were pointing guns at us**

**"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Dad asked Alex "Where the hell did you get this watch?" Dad asked him again**

**"You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun." Alex says**

**"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim? Where'd you get the watch? Where'd you get the watch?!" Dad yelled**

**"Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down!" Alex yelled at the sniper "You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us." Alex says to Dad**

**"Where did you get the watch?" Dad asked one more time**

**"I got it off of a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it." Alex says and I scoff slightly, bullshit!**

**"What about the riot gear? The poncho?" Dad asked and I then hear Gareth's voice**

**"Got the riot gear off a dead cop. Found the poncho on a clothesline." Gareth says**

**"Gareth, we can wait." Alex says, wait for what?**

**"Shut up, Alex." Gareth says to Alex**

**"You talk to me." Dad told him**

**"What's there left to say? You don't trust us anymore." Gareth says, I never trusted him to begin with**

**"Gareth-" Alex says**

**"Shut up." Gareth says to Alex**

**"Gareth, please." Alex begged**

**"It's okay. It's okay." Gareth told Alex "Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asked Dad**

**"Where are our people?" Dad asked**

**"You didn't answer the question." Gareth says and Dad moved and I saw Alex drop dead, and we all started shooting and then started running and as we were running I look over at this fence and I saw was bones, human bones, who the hell are these people? We ended up in this one room, where there was names all over the floor, and candles lit up**

**"What the hell is this place?" Yoongi asked**

**"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us." I say**

**"No, they were aiming at our feet. There." Dad says and he pointed at a door and we ran out of it and we started running some more as I saw a fence, but people popped out with guns pointed at us... shit!**

**"Drop your weapons! Now! Now!" Gareth yelled and we all did so and I sigh**

**"Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go. You do what we say, the girl goes with you. Anything else, she dies and you end up in there anyway. Now the archer. Now the Asian boy. Now the kid. Now the samurai. Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, Asian boy, kid, samurai, in that order." Gareth says as Dad, Daryl, Yoongi, Carl, and Michonne walked over to the train car leaving me standing here, and I felt the tears run down my face as I looked over at my dad**

**"My daughter!" Dad yelled**

**"Go, girl." Gareth says and I started walking over to them "Ringleader, open the door and go in." Gareth says to Dad**

**"I'll go in with her." Dad says**

**"Don't make us kill her now." Gareth says and Dad opened the door and walked in with Daryl, Yoongi, Carl, and Michonne following, and I finally made it there, and then I hear the door shut and I sigh**

**"Shit." I mutter**

**"Rick?" I hear someone say and I look over to see Glenn and the rest and I saw Jungkook, and I sigh in relief**

**"Oh my god." I say and Jungkook walked over to me and hugged me tight and I hugged him back just as tight**

**"You're here. You're here." Dad says and I look over to see new people, and that woman that was with the governor**

**"They're our friends. They helped save us." Sungjin says**

**"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours." Yoongi says**

**"For however long that'll be." The buff guy with orange hair says**

**"No. They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." Dad says and I looked over at him**

**"Find out what?" Jae asked**

**"They're fucking with the wrong people." Dad says and I smirk sightly**


	9. 9: No Sanctuary

****

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go. We just got here, but, damn, it was time to go. When I told them about DC, a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge, they pulled their guns and it was right back to our regularly scheduled shitstorm." Abraham says as we were making our weapons so we can fight our way out of this shithole**

**"Before they put you in here, you didn't see Tyreese?" Sasha asked**

**"No." Michonne says**

**"Good." Sasha says**

**"What about Wonpil?" Jae asked me and I shook my head**

**"No." I say**

**"Shit." Jae says softly**

**"Black car with a white cross painted on it. I tried to follow it. I tried." Daryl says to Maggie talking about Beth**

**"But she's alive?" Maggie asked**

**"She's alive." Daryl told her, and I heard people talking and I knew it was those pricks outside and I sigh as I made my wooden knife**

**"All right, got four of them pricks coming our way." Jungkook says and I stood up and I got near Jungkook who backed away from the door**

**"Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats." Dad says**

**"Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now." One of the guys said and I heard footsteps on the roof, and I look up as they opened the roof door and dropped something in, and it was a smoke grenade 'Oh shit.' I thought**

**"Move!" Jimin yelled and we moved but it exploded before we completely moved away and the smoke was everywhere and I was coughing up my lungs, until I felt arms go around me and start to pull me out of the train car**

**"Let me go!" I yell and I try kicking them, but all they do is throw me to the ground... hard enough to knock me out.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up with my hands tied and a cloth in my mouth, so I wouldn't make any noises, and I see these three bins that say "WASH, FEED,BURN", and I look over to see a dead body that was getting washed, and I look over to my left to see Dad, Daryl, Glenn, and Bob with me and I turn my head to the right side to see random people that I didn't even know, and I then look down and I see this bath type thing, and I then realize, oh my god, these people are cannibals! I hear this guy putting two blades together and that made a zinging sound, and I saw this other guy had a metal bat in his hand, and then they went over to the right side, and behind this one guy, and hit him over the head with the baseball bat, and the other guy lifted his head up and sliced his throat open and the blood started pouring into the tub and I widened my eyes 'What the fuck!' I thought, they started going down the line, and I was about to pull out my wooden knife, until I saw Gareth come in 'Shit.' I thought, and I slipped back down my boot slightly**

**"Hey, guys. What were your shot counts?" Gareth asked**

**"38." The one guy said and hit the last guy on the head and sliced his throat open, and he went over to Glenn and I widened my eyes and the one guy with the baseball bat was about to hit him, until Gareth stopped him**

**"Hey! Your shot count? And I thought I said not to bring the girl in here yet." Gareth says and I widened my eyes**

**"Crap, man, I'm sorry. It was my first roundup." The guy says and I roll my eyes slightly**

**"Whatever, the quicker we get the girl out of here the better. But, after you're done here, go back to your point and count the shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them until tomorrow." Gareth says 'What a prick!' I thought  
**

**"Hey. Hey, let me talk to you." Bob says with a muffled voice, Bob shut the hell up!**

**"Five from A, four from D?" Gareth asked**

**"Yeah." One of the guys said**

**"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute." Bob says and Gareth walked over to him**

**"What?" Gareth asked as he pulled the cloth out of Bob's mouth**

**"Don't do this. We can fix this." Bob says**

**"No, you can't." Gareth says**

**"You don't have to do this. We told you there's a way out of all this. You just have to take a chance. We have a man who knows how to stop it. He has a cure. We just have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We can put the world back to how it was." Bob says, and I looked over at him**

**"Can't go back, Bob." Gareth says**

**"We can! You don't have to do this!" Bob yells as Gareth puts the cloth back in his mouth and Gareth went over to Dad and kneeled down in front of him, and he took the cloth out of his mouth**

**"We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it? You hid it, right? In case things went bad? Smart. Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now." Gareth says and he pulled out a knife and he pulled me forward and put the knife near my face "What was in it? I'm curious. And it was a big bag." Gareth says but Dad stayed silent "You really gonna let me do this to your daughter?" Gareth asked him**

**"Well, let me take you out there. I'll show you." Dad says**

**"Not gonna happen. This might." Gareth says and he pulled me closer to the knife**

**"There's guns in it. AK-47. .44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you." Dad says and Gareth chuckled and he pulled the knife away from me**

**"Thanks. You have two hours to get them on the driers. I'm gonna go back to public face. Now's the time we can get messy, but we need to dial it all in by sundown." Gareth says and I then hear shots and I was pretty confused on what that was, then all of a sudden there was an explosion that shook the whole room and that made me fall over slightly 'What the hell was that?' I thought "You stay here." Gareth says  
**

**"Gareth, these guys aren't going anywhere." One of the guys said**

**"Stay here until I know what's happening!" Gareth yelled and ran out, and I took this as an opportunity to get the wooden knife out of my boot and I start to cut the zip-ties off**

**"So we just sit here?" One of the guys asked**

**"Got a job to do." The other guy says**

**"You there, Gareth?" The guy asked on the radio, and I finally got my ziptie completely cut off and I saw that Dad had the same idea as me**

**"He's busy." The other guy said**

**"You smell the smoke? You hear the shots? He could be dead. The hell we doing here? The whole place could be going up." The guy said**

**"You went on one roundup and you blew protocol. We don't deal with security. That ain't our job. This is. Hey, look at me." The other guy said, and the other guy turned around and looked at him and that's when Dad snuck up behind the guy who had his back towards us, and stabbed him in the neck, and I stood up and I went and stabbed the other guy like three times and I look at the dead body and I realize it was Alex and I sigh**

**"Rick! Raelee!" Glenn yelled and we both ran over to them and we cut them out of the zipties**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**"What the hell is going on?" Yoongi asked**

**"Someone hit them. Maybe our people got free." I say to them**

**"Excuse me." Eugene says as he pushed past Dad**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Namjoon asked him**

**"I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door. From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it." Eugene says**

**"Eugene, I'm sorry, but shut up." Brian says**

**"Okay." Eugene says**

**"Hey!" Carl yells and we look over at him**

**"My dad's gonna be back. They all are." Carl says**

**"They are. And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do." Hoseok says and they went back to making their weapons, and I looked over at Jungkook, and his chest was heaving up and down and I walked over to him**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him softly**

**"What's wrong with the kid?" Abraham asked and everyone looked over at him**

**"He's having an anxiety attack." Yoongi says and I sigh and I look back over to him**

**"How do we make it stop?" Tara asked and I look over at her**

**"The only person who can make it stop, is Raelee. When we were on the road, before the prison, he used to get them all the time, and Raelee was the only one who can make them stop, he's gonna have to go through it, until Rae comes back." I tell her and I look back over to him "Hey, just think about Raelee, she's okay, she's gonna be back." I whisper to him and he nodded**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rae's P.O.V**

**"If they got problems, we got a chance." Dad says**

**"It sounded like a bomb." Glenn says**

**"It's sounds like a damn war." Daryl says as we started grabbing their weapons**

**"What the hell are these people." Bob asked**

**"They ain't people." I say to him, and I saw that Daryl was gonna stab them in the head until I stopped them "Don't. Let them turn." I say and we went into the back room, and I saw parts of bodies, and I thought I was gonna be sick  "Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don't hesitate. They won't." I say to them and we went over to the back door after getting weapons, and I saw walkers against one of the train cars**

**"f we run, we can get by them. They're distracted." Dad says**

**"We got to let those people out. That's still who we are. It's got to be." Glenn says and I sigh, and we went out and killed the walkers near the train car, and we opened it and this guy came up on me, and he was crazy as all hell**

**"We're the same! We're them!" He yelled**

**"Back off!" I yelled**

**"We're the same!" He yelled again and I pushed him back and he was laughing until he got attacked by a walker and Glenn whacked the walker in the head, until I pulled him back, because I saw there was the heard of walkers going through the way we were supposed to go**

**"Shit." I whisper**

**"We got to double back." Bob says**

**"A is that way. We go back, we don't know where we are." Dad says**

**"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Daryl asked, and I heard gunshots and I saw the walkers falling down and I look over to see Dad went over to this abandoned car, and he killed one of the guys shooting and shot the other guys and left them for dead as he ran back over to us**

**"We're gonna have to double back." Dad says and I sigh 'Shit!' I thought**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**The gunshots still continue, as we were still in here, with silence.... well apart from Jungkook's ragged breathing, he's still going through the anxiety attack, and I feel so bad for him, because I see the tears leaving his eyes, I know he's in pain, so I decided I've had enough and I look over at Eugene**

**"What's the cure, Eugene?" I ask him**

**"It's classified." He says and I roll my eyes, don't be such a secretive little bitch, and just tell us**

**"We don't know what's gonna happen." I argue**

**"You leave him be." Abraham says to me**

**"We need to keep working." Jin says to me**

**"Yeah, I know, Dad. But, it's time to hear it. 'Cause we don't know what's coming next." I say to him**

**"What's next is we get out of this." Dowoon says**

**"Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me." Eugene says and I roll my eyes**

**"I won't let that happen." Abraham says to him and I stood up from the ground and Brian tried to pull me back down, but I didn't let him**

**"The best-case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers. I'm not fleet of foot. I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence." Eugene says**

**"Yeah, but we can and we will." Jimin says**

**"You don't owe us anything. Not yet. But we just want to hear it." I say to him**

**"You don't have to." Rosita says and I look over at her with the biggest glare on my face 'I will kick her ass, and I won't feel bad about it.' I thought**

**"I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire. All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass." Eugene says and I sigh, he really didn't answer my question at all, makes me wonder, if he's actually telling the truth or not**

**"So let's get back to work." Jae says and I hear banging on the door, and I look over to see Rick and the rest and I sigh in relief**

**"Come on! Fight to the fence!" Rick yelled**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rae's P.O.V**

**We had finally made it back to train car A, after doubling back, and I really just want to get out of her, and not spend any second here anymore, so as Daryl, Glenn, and Bob were shooting walkers me and Dad went over to the door, and I opened it**

**"Come on! Fight to the fence!" Dad yelled as he was shooting walkers, and everyone ran out of the train car, and I saw Jungkook and I sigh in relief and I smile, and he hugged me real quick**

**"Let's go." I say and he nods and we started running fighting our way through the walkers and over to the fence. As we made it over to the fence, we help each other get over the fence, and we waited for Dad as he walked over to the spot to where the bag of guns were**

**"The hell are we still around here for?" Abraham asked Dad**

**"Guns, some supplies. Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em." Dad says and I was shocked 'What the hell is he doing?' I thought**

**"What?" Brian asked**

**"They don't get to live." Dad says**

**"Rick, we got out. It's over." Namjoon says**

**"It's not over till they're all dead." Dad says and I scoff softly**

**"The hell it isn't. That place is on fire. Full of walkers." Rosita says**

**"I'm not dicking around with this crap. We just made it out." Abraham says to him**

**"The fences are down. They'll run or die." Jae says to him, and I look over to see Carol and I widened my eyes, and Daryl looks over as well and he runs over to her and hugs her and I smile, and I grabbed a hold of Jungkook's hand and we walked over to her**

**"You have to come with me." She says and we started following her, and I saw this cabin, and I saw Tyreese, Wonpil, and Judith, and I let go of Jungkook's hand, and me, Carl, and Dad ran over to Tyreese so we can get Judith, Sasha ran over to Tyreese, Jae, Sungjin, Dowoon, and Brian all ran over to Wonpil. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I realize that my little sister is alive and not dead**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't know if the fire is still burning." Yoongi says**

**"It is." Carol says and I look over to her and I sigh**

**"Yeah, we need to get out of here." I say**

**"Yeah, but where?" Yoongi asked me and I sigh**

**"Anywhere but here." I say and we started walking, and I grabbed Jungkook's hand as we were walking "So, Marissa says you had an anxiety attack in there." I say and he sighed and nodded**

**"Yeah, I was so scared that you weren't gonna make it back." He says with his voice wavering a little bit, and I stopped walking and he looked at me**

**"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," I say and he was looking down at the ground, and I grabbed his face so he can look at me "Jungkook, look at me. I swear to you, that I'm never leaving you alone, even for just a minute." I continue and he smiles and I kiss him**

**"Alright, we should probably meet up with the rest before we get left behind." He says and I nodded and we continued to follow the group until I saw that Dad covered the sign for Terminus and wrote "NO" above sanctuary, and he looked over at us**

**"Let's go guys." Dad says, and he put his arm around me, and we nodded and we continued walking with our group, I can't believe we just made it out of there alive. I mean, I can, but we just wanted a place to be safe, but I don't think we can trust anybody for that anymore.**

**A/N**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


End file.
